


Insomnia

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Philip struggles with trauma and Lukas comforts him. Bo finds them together the next morning and, surprisingly, the world is still turning.





	Insomnia

**To: Lukas**

_Are you awake?_

Philip sits up in his bed, shivering from the cold that spread all throughout the house. He pulls his blanket up off the mattress and around his shoulders waiting for a reply from Lukas. He wouldn't be surprised if he got no answer at all, it was 2:18 in the morning. He couldn't help but picture that night. The darkness of the cabin, the shadows dancing on walls from the moon that shined through the window. He can hear the gunshots as if he is still there and this has all been some sick game his mind is playing on him. He sees the bodies drop to the floor, one by one like dominoes. Philip remembers digging his face into the crook if his arm trying the avoid being heard from his place under the bed. His hopes went unfulfilled, of course, as he recalls the steel barrel of the gun pointed right at him. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. He shifts on his bed, pulling his legs up to his chest in the center of the mattress, body shaking now from the stress with his face buried in his arms that rest over his knees. Philip is pulled from his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone.

**From: Lukas**

_Yeah._

He begins typing a reply when the buzzing occurs again.

**From: Lukas**

_Are you okay?_

**To: Lukas**

_Define okay._

**From: Lukas**

_Alive. Breathing. Not dead._

**To: Lukas**

_Not dead.. yet._

There's a lull in the room, no buzzing or sounds of harsh, unsteady breathing and then the sound of typing fills the empty space.

**To: Lukas**

_Can I come over?_

Philip begins typing an explanation about how he'll be gone before Bo gets up but he's too late, his phone is already buzzing.

**From: Lukas**

_Yes._

His heart begins to race as his eyes skim over the reply and he rereads it about twenty times before he's convinced and moving toward his bedroom door, tiptoeing down the stairs and to the front door where he picks up his shoes. He can't bring himself to think about how Helen and Gabe are going to react when they find out he snuck out, too concerned with making his way to Lukas'.

He's not sure how long he's been walking by the time he arrives at the Waldenbeck house, all he knows is that rain is pouring over him. He feels his phone buzz as he reaches the bottom step of their front porch.

**From: Lukas**

_Door's unlocked._

Philip nods to himself, wondering to himself if this could possibly be a setup, if Bo would be on the other side if the door with a shotgun ready. Shotgun. Then, the ringing in his ears occurs again and he can't think straight. He's turning the doorknob without thinking about it and stepping inside. A cool breeze blows the hair from his eyes and he is made aware of his surroundings again, toeing of his shoes and tiptoeing through the kitchen. He finds the stairs behind a wall, silently walking their length and he finds Lukas awake, laying on his bed without a shirt.

'Figures,' Philip thinks to himself, crossing the floor to his boyfriend. Lukas looks at him with worry sinking into his expression. He can only stand, noticing the pain on Philip's face and the water droplets rolling down the sides of his face, hair also dripping onto the wood floor. He turns and grabs a pair of sweatpants from the second drawer of his dresser along with a white t-shirt and hands them to Philip. "Thanks," He whispers, voice hardly audible over the pitter-patter of rain on the roof above them. Philip awkwardly shrugs off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. Pulling the sleeves of his shirt down his arms he begins to feel self-conscious of the eyes on him. Almost as if he can sense Philip's discomfort, Lukas turns around, watching droplets of rain race down his window and grow bigger when gliding over more water droplets. After a short while, he'd made a game out of it, picking certain clusters of the wetness to root for as they slid down the glass.

"You can turn around now," Philip murmurs softly, making the blonde turn and go weak at the knees because, _God_ , even at his worst Philip Shea still appeared as an angel in the lightning that cracked in the thick clouds. In less than a few seconds he was being taken into Lukas's arms, one hand tangled in his messy, wet curls and the other on the small of his back as Lukas held him so close it felt impossible. It only took a few more seconds for Philip to bury his face in Lukas's neck, arms wrapping around his waist.

"What happened?" Lukas asks, pulling back and examining Philip's face for signs or harm. "Did someone hurt you?" Uncertainty fills Philip but he nods anyway. Emotional hurt counts, right?

"Yes," He whispers, staring into those oceanic eyes that seemed to grow darker with each passing second.

"Who?" He almost growls, briefly forgetting about his dad who slept just down the hallway.

"Him." Lukas' eyes grow soft at his, knowing full well what Philip means when he says this; the killer. He begins leading Philip back over to his bed, forcing him to sit since he can't seem to think for himself at the moment.

"What happened, Philip?"

"I keep seeing him," Philip continues to stare at his bare feet , hands nervously clasping and unclasping in his lap, linking and unlinking his fingers. "Whenever I close my eyes, he's there; they all are. He shoots everyone and I can see them fall. I can see them bleeding out on the floor. I remember the sounds they made when they fell. I hear the gunshots like I'm still there, and I can't make it stop, they never stop." Philip feels his cheeks dampen as he relives every moment again and again, stuck on a loop in his head like the worst movie ever made. He begins to feel lightheaded, too many thoughts swirling around in his mind. Lukas moves from where he's standing, walking around his bed and forcing the comforter back and sits on the edge.

"Hey," He says softly, pinching the back fabric of the shirt Philip's wearing causing Philip to turn around and shift on the mattress, slipping his legs under the comforter and allowing Lukas to pull him closer. "We're alive, we're safe, we're okay." He whispers into his ear and buries his face in Philip's damp hair, inhaling. Philip looks up at him and forces a smile onto his face.

"We're safe," Philip whispers back, almost believing it for just a second. It's funny, he thinks, I'm usually the calm one. They are, for once, content in each others embrace, alive and breathing. Philip presses his cheek to Lukas' chest, inhaling a deep breath and sighing. "We're safe." He repeats, feeling himself climbing il the reach the edge of sleepiness that threatens to take over. The room soon fills with sounds of shallow breathing and Lukas smiled sleepily,feeling himself also slip into the abyss.

It's eight-thirty the next morning when Bo is rudely awaken by the sound if his phone ringing in his ear. Groaning, he reaches over and picks up the device, glancing at the caller ID. Helen. "Hell-"

"Is he there?" Helen demands on the other end of the line and Bo admits to himself that he is a little shocked by her way of speaking this early in the morning.

"Who?"

"Philip." Bo considers ending the call right here and now because why the hell would Philip be at his house? Regardless of his own questions, he stands from his mattress and walks towards the door, swiftly turning the knob and trekking down the hallway to the staircase, peeking into his son's room where the door is still open from just hours before. He steps into the doorway and the sight he sees is one he never thought he would come across in his own home. Lukas had his arms wrapped around Philip's waist, holding him close as they slept with his chest to Philip's back, face buried in his neck. Bo feels conflicted by the scene before him yet he still brings the phone back up to his face where Helen is silent on the other end of the line. "Yes, Helen, he's here. I'll be sure to send him on his way when he's up." He then ends the call, staring at the two boys for a few more moments and then turning back around and finding the railing of the staircase, carefully trudging down the steps. Today is going to be interesting, he thinks to himself, walking outside to get the paper for that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing endings, they're always so bad.


End file.
